Rena Argo
;Through the Underworld: Being a Broker directly, Argo introduces himself as "Segundo" of the Underworld. | bounty = 60,000,000; 110,000,000; 315,000,000; At Least 690,000,000 | epithet = , Birurensu}} | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra | dfename = Snake-Snake Fruit, Hydra Model | dfmeaning = Snake; Poison Dragon | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Rena Argo, the Virulence is a member of the Hunting Pirates, holding a spot as one of its Five Stars, the elite of the crew. He creates and deals chemical weapons in the Underworld, where he is referred to by the alias of "Segundo". Referred to as the amongst the Five Stars, Argo suceeds Daddy L. Legs in the position. Thus, he is hailed a fearsome combatant not only in the crew, but in the New World as a whole. Argo has a bounty higher than 690,000,000. Appearance ... ... ... ... Gallery ArgoTrue.png|Argo's true appearance. ArgoFull1.png|Argo's disguised appearance. Personality Argo appears to be someone very attentive, be it in regards to what he is focused on or the everything around him. This allows him to pick up details and clues that many people struggle to even see. However, in contrast, Argo is very easy to anger and visibly gets stressed,Through the Underworld: Due to the many noises, Argo stresses out and yells for everyone to tone their sounds down. lashing out at people with a loud voice and very rude words. In fact, he ends up getting so angry that even the smallest of his actions get violent in nature. That same attention to detail brings out an unwilling perceptiveness, which leads Argo to overthink many subjects and events. By overthinking, he gets quite anxious, a sensation that slowly builds into him, and has to calm himself down.Through the Underworld: After Synthia tells Masamune to back down, Argo snarls while teeth go out of his face, then he tries to even his breathing and control his nerves. More into his science self, Argo likes to accompany his words with gestures, regardless of how exaggerated they may be.Through the Underworld: Muramasa Masamune greets Argo and inquires about his weapons, leading the latter to excitedly show them off. The prospect of showing them off and explaining how they were made, how they work, excites him even more, showcasing a certain confidence when it comes to stuff he made himself. When it comes to possible clients, Argo tries to be as polite and straight-to-the-point to them as possible, though, he seems to struggle a lot in regards to keeping it up. Clients comit the smallest of mistakes or even get apologetic about their actions, yet Argo still has to calm himself down. Argo values his deals a lot, even opting to leave violence either out or for after they are made. Relationships Hunting Pirates Kauldran Synthia: Argo and Synthia seem very close, acting quite casually towards one another. She enjoys accompanying him on his underworld deals and calls him "Argo-kun". Thereby, Argo is quite protective of her, getting angry in her stead and invading whatever situation it is that is bothering her. Along with their casualty, Argo appears to know how Synthia's body works.Through the Underworld: Argo notes it has been a while that Synthia has "gone Mink" and tells her to calm down, so that Masamune and him can do business. Alexander Talos: Himeji Makibi: Vryrch Lars: Black Widow Pirates Muramasa Masamune: Daddy L. Legs: Argo seems to know Legs, as both he and Synthia refer to her by her birthname, Koyuki, which few know.Through the Underworld: Synthia refers to Legs as Koyuki, telling Argo that Masamune is one of her top subordinates. His treatment of Masamune instantly improves once Argo learns he is her subordinate,Through the Underworld: Baffled with Masamune working under Legs, Argo prepares to show the best of his stuff. though he is fine with Synthia fighting him after their deals are made. Underworld Hunting Hunter Pirates Mythal Vulen: Wynpe Waes: Charl Minmey: Vanesso: Powers and Abilities One of the original members of the Hunting Pirates, as well as one of its highest ranked and a Five Star, Argo holds immense authority within the crew, second only to the Captain. Furthermore, Argo's might ranks highly even amongst the Five Stars. His bounty of over 690,000,000 shows how dangerous he is, as deemed by the World Government. Contrary to what many believe due to his position, Argo is actually incredible when it comes to fighting. Before him, the one to occupy the "Perfect Beast" seat was Daddy L. Legs, who has gone and become one of the Yonko. Science & Engineering A scientist and constructor, Argo holds much intelligence and skill when it comes to studying things down to their smallest details and making use of their properties. He specializes, in regards to both fields, in the study and usage of substances. He is shown to devise and create weapons on his lonesome.Through the Underworld: Argo tells Masamune that he is the one who created the vibrant weapons, which have scientifical abilities. Physical Prowess Fighting Style Devil Fruit Argo has eaten a Mythical Zoan, the rarest amongst the Devil Fruit types, that allows him to transform into complete or hybrid Hydra at will, the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra. Haki Born and raised in the New World, Argo is no stranger to the concept of Haki, nor to much of its applications. Argo has the two common colors, despite possessing a specialization in only one, he still uses both to good effect. Kenbunshoku Argo's specialized color is that of Kenbunshoku Haki, the Haki that allows him not only to read the intent of his opponent, but see the future itself. Busoshoku History Past Join the Hunt Damned Experiments Yonko Wars Saga Deals Made Stationed at the island of Desha, famous for its Underworld trading, Argo is openly bored and bothered with the noise made by the rest of the vendors. He asks himself if the reason he hasn't been getting clients is because of his affiliation, abruptly prompting himself to tell everyone to shut up. After a small timeframe, Argo is greeted by Muramasa Masamune, the Tsukuyomi of the Black Widow Pirates, who gets interested in the shining weapons of the former. Argo introduces himself and begins to show off his items. The two get interrupted by Kauldran Synthia, who reveals herself from atop Argo's stall. She tells Argo that Masamune works under Daddy L. Legs, referring to her as "Koyuki" and instantly getting Argo's attention. However, the tension rises whence Masamune expresses his delight over Synthia, leading both her and Argo to lash ou in extreme anger at him, with Argo showing signs of some kind of transformation. Given their reaction, Masamunes confuses that Argo and Synthia are together. Calming himself down with breathing, Argo notes that Synthia hadn't used her "Mink" in some time, but asks her to stay back, so that he and Masamune can finish their deal. Crewmates Found Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Diavolo from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Series. **His disguise is based on Adam from the NieR Series. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Pirates Category:Hunting Pirates Category:Five Stars Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users